garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
New Applicant FAQ
Welcome to the GarouMUSH list of Frequently Asked Questions! The purpose of this document is to provide answers to the most common questions asked by prospective GarouMUSH players. We encourage you to peruse the GarouMUSH Player's Primer to get an idea of what GarouMUSH is all about. Much of the credit for this FAQ belongs to Megan@GarouMUSH (alix@io.com). Questions answered in this FAQ # How do I get a character? # Where do I submit my application? # How long will it take for my application to be processed? # It's been X weeks and I haven't heard anything from anyone about my application! What do I do? # How long does my application need to be? # What sorts of characters does the game need? # Are stats important in my application? # Can I play a Vampire, Mage, Black Spiral Dancer, Other Shapeshifter, Wraith, or Changeling? # I have this really cool idea for a not-so-common or non-standard character. Can I apply for it? # Okay, what should I apply for? # I've heard that you guys are sticklers for correct spelling and proper English. What's the story? How do I get a character? The loaded, ambiguous question. To obtain a character (and a character body), you need to submit an application. The kinds of things you need to include in it are a character name, concept, personality, and background. See the Player's Primer for a bit more detail on applications, and FAQ #5 for a brief description. There is a time interval between when you apply and when you may actually be able to begin playing. Until you do have a character, you are welcome to log into the game as a Guest (login and password: guest) to gain help with your application and bounce ideas off our players. We have a multi-guest system, and we ask that you not log into the game as a specific guest since this defeats the purpose of such a system. We also ask you to remember that you are a guest, and that you behave yourself. Please try not to annoy the other players--we discourage people from logging into the game as guests solely for the purpose of hanging out. Where do I submit my application? Applications for characters need to be mailed to garou-reg@garoumush.org. Do not send applications to any other address; these will simply not be processed. How long will it take for my application to be processed? Character applications are distributed randomly among the GarouMUSH wizards, the game administrators. Thus, the length of time for decisions on applications is highly variable. A standard time frame is one to two weeks. It's been X time and I haven't heard anything from anyone about my application! What do I do? Application approval takes time, but we do try to turn applications around as quickly as possible. Most wizards will notify you within a few days if they've received your application, and get back to you in one to two weeks at the latest. If it's been two weeks and you haven't even heard back from a wizard, the application may have been lost by the mail system; you can send e-mail to garou-reg-all@garoumush.org and make an inquiry as to the status of your application. If you know a particular wizard has your application but you haven't heard back about it two weeks after sending it in, contact that wizard directly about your character; don't email all of the wizards unless your application wizard hasn't responded at all. If it's been less than two weeks, the watchword is patience. Don't pester the wizards or other players -- it's a fast way to make yourself unpopular. The wizards are people with lives and other applications to attend to. Please allow them the time they need to work. How long does my application need to be? The stock answer to this is, simply, as long as it needs to be. What the wizards want is quality, not quantity. If you can write a one page application that's well written and well thought out, you may have it approved. A twenty page application may be more your speed but may take longer to be approved -- but if it's twenty pages of nothing, you're only wasting your time as well as that of the wizard who reads it. Generally, the level of detail required in a successful application tends to take at least one hundred written lines. If a wizard likes your application, they may approve it at once; more likely, though, the wizard will contact you with some questions. This revision process can take some time, so be prepared for it even before you submit your application. This process is not intended to delay you; its purpose is to make sure your character is within the MUSH's worldview, well-rounded, and has plenty of plot hooks. What sorts of characters does the game need? This answer will vary depending on when you ask it because of the changing demographics of the game. Human characters are always nice; not only does everyone know how to play a human, but there are a lot of ways for them to interact with the Garou. Stargazer Garou are discouraged due to their low population in the world as a whole, but may be accepted if the application is good. Garou applications in the twelve common tribes are more or less open. Demographic breakdowns are available to Guest characters; you should feel free to log into the game and make use of these in order to decide what type of character will mesh nicely with the existing populations. The relevant command is +census (+help census for information on how to use it). Aside from this, though, the most important thing to remember is that you should apply for a character you want to play. Are stats important in my application? Not really. Although knowing your stats before applying is helpful in developing your character concept, you do not need to include stats in your application. To quote a GarouMUSH player, "Stats should inform your RP, not define it." The same can be said of your application. During the revision process, some wizards may ask you what you anticipate your character's stats to be like, but you should bear in mind that GarouMUSH is decidedly non-numbers-focused; you don't need to write out an entire character sheet when you submit an application. Can I play a Kindred, Mage, Black Spiral Dancer, Other Shapeshifter, Wraith, or Changeling? Kindred (Vampires), Mages, Black Spiral Dancers, and other shapeshifters all exist on the MUSH, but first-time players may not apply for them. While this may seem unfair, applications for these races are not handled through an open process because they are considered 'Foils' to the Garou. Generally, these types of characters are only given to players who are familiar with the game's worldview already, and who understand the unique demands of playing a Foil. If you're really interested in playing one of these types of characters, your best bet is to try out a human or Garou character first. Play for a while, establish yourself, talk to the wizard responsible for your favorite Foil race, and then apply. GarouMUSH does not use the White Wolf Changeling books, nor are Wraith present on the game. Applications in these systems will not be considered. I have this really cool idea for a not-so-common or non-standard character. Can I apply for it? It can't hurt to try. Realize, though, that highly unorthodox ideas stand a very good chance of being turned down. In thinking up a concept, keep believability in mind: if the application seems far-fetched, it'll probably get rejected. The GarouMUSH wizards take a dim view of anything that could be termed 'twinkish' as well. Okay, what should I apply for? Please see Accepted Character Concepts for full details for both new and existing players. I've heard that you guys are sticklers for correct spelling and proper English. What's the story? It's all true. We on GarouMUSH consider our game to be the telling of a story, and just as you wouldn't read a poorly-edited book, we don't want to read anyone's sloppy grammar, spelling, punctuation, or capitalization. We expect our players (and our guests) to make proper use of the English language.